Infamous
by ridiculousFolly
Summary: OC's from various worlds travel together on crazy fantabulous adventures. Better summary pending.
1. Random titles go here

**This is a roleplay that currently me and my friends are writing. A basic synopsis will come later. The story begins in the world of Naruto and will progress from there.**

**Hopefully this story will unclear my writers block and I'll be able to fix up and continue writing on my other stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. .**

**Keisa, and Luneth (c) me. Tsuki (c) My beloved Shu-chan. Lee, Gaara, and the world of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Edit: Since FF.n doesn't accept BBcode or HTML things in this chapter aren't properly italicized. Sorry for the inconivencience.**

"Ha! You'll never manage to beat me!" Keisa yelled rather excitedly. She tended to get a little over excited in certain situations…

…like all of them. .

"Come on Keisa. It's bad enough that you always beat me but do you really have to rub it in?" Luneth, her best friend since always, asked her.

"Of course I do. Maybe you could win if you weren't so freaking skinny. You should, like, stop losing weight or something. I'm still convinced that a particularly strong gust of wind could blow you away." Keisa made jokes on Luneth's weight all the time, she claimed that he weighed negative six pounds and most of the others around them were disinclined to disagree.

"I don't lose weight, I just can't gain it." Luneth mumbled feigning sadness.

"Of course that's what it is." Keisa grinned at Luneth and grabbed his hand. Luneth brightened up considerably, unable to stay sad for very long. He was always such a happy person at heart and had a hard time even acting as if anything was wrong.

Keisa and Luneth had never dated. The thought had never even really crossed their minds. Mostly because Luneth was the most oblivious person ever, so even if Keisa had liked him, he never would have noticed. Luckily for the both of them Keisa had never really felt that way. She had, however, decided that her goal in life was to piss of Luneth's beloved Gideon to no end by [iacting[/i as if the two of them were dating. Gideon actually didn't even realize the entire thing was a façade until he had actually given up and was ready to give up when Lee had informed him that he was wrong.

So back to the story at hand, Keisa and Luneth sat down in the middle of the forest they were in holding hands in a comfortable silence. Keisa leans against a tree half asleep, as her younger brother had kept her awake most of the night, and Luneth smiled happily and hummed a nameless tune to himself.

Keisa was just about to actually fall asleep when Luneth emitted an ear-piercing shriek, that will from hear on be known as a 'fangirl/boy squeal' depending on who gives off the sound, and started shaking Keisa rather violently. "OMGOMGOMGOMG Keisa! I just remembered something really important!"

"Ahh! What the hell!" Keisa yelled a bit freaked in her still lethargic state. She took a deep breath and then realized that the person yelling at her was only Luneth. "Calm down!" She pushed lightly on the overly excited boy's shoulder to stop the constant bouncing that he had started. "Now, what are you talking about?"

"Well, have you talked to Lee recently?"

"Not for at least a week now, why?"

"From what I've heard he's going to go after Gaara."

"Not for freakin' reals?! Gaara will kill the poor boy!" Keisa was now wide awake once again. Lee was one of her best friends, the best right after Luneth actually, but she had to worry about him a lot more. Lee had issues of knowing when to quit, and stopping things when they reached their limit.

"You said the exact same thing about Sasuke."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew that he was emo to the point of submission. Gaara isn't quite that emo. He'd much rather kill someone then date them." Keisa said frantically, concerned for her second best friend. She jumped up but was still latched on to Luneth who merely held on tight and stayed on the ground.

Then he started to laugh, both at what Keisa had said and at her tone of voice. "That's true I guess. But I think you're wrong. I think Lee will make it. I have a sense for these things, being half-gay and all."

"Yeah I guess you're right about that." Keisa said calming down and sitting on the ground once more.

Keisa calmed down considerably then lay back once more ready to fall asleep again, when out of nowhere she was hit on the head with something that fell from above her.

"Damnit mother fucker!" Random strings of cuss words coming from the sky. That usually was considered to be bad.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Keisa grabbed her head with both of her hands and tilted her head skyward to try to determine what had hit her. "AHH! What the hell is that thing!?!"

"Keisa, What are you talking about?" Luneth asked confusedly.

"The thingy-- IT"S RIGHT THERE!" Keisa exclaimed flailing her arms wildly. "It looks like it's done something horribly stupid!"

"What are you talking about. You've gone crazy." Luneth said, taking his turn at being horribly worried for his best friend. Then he looked down. "Hey what's this thing?" He picked up the notebook that had obviously been the thing that had hit Keisa on the head. "Death Note?"

Keisa glared angrily at him as best as she could, without taking her eyes of the the monster like thing that was currently fretting over the fact that it had dropped it's Death Note. "HELLO! THERE IS A FREAKY ASS THING FLOATING ABOVE US AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT A NOTEBOOK?!"

"I still don't know what yo-- HOLY SHIT!" Luneth freaked as he looked up to humor Keisa once more.

"Oh so now you see it. Glad you've joined the ranks of the insane." Keisa announced coldly.

"What is that?!"

"Well I could answer that if you're done screaming that is." The thing said as both Keisa and Luneth looked at it as if they could not speak.

"I am what you call a shinigami and that notebook," The shinigami proclaimed pointing at the Death Note that now belonged to Keisa. "Is what is called a death note and if you say I give up my death note I can leave so can you Keisa say that now?"

"Uhh… no. I don't think so. I don't quite like that answer so how about you go into a bit more detail." Keisa said.

"How about I don't kill you and we ask questions later." The shinigami asked Keisa.

"Alrighty then." Keisa said holding her hands up in the air.

"So what are you? 'Shinigami' seems like a very vague thing to say." Luneth said.

"What? Do you want me to say 'Death God' or how about 'Grim Reaper'? Which ever you would prefer." It replied.

"A Death God? So you kill people for fun? Or is it more of a job sort of thing?"

"Why do you look so weird?" Luneth

"Where did you come from?"

"Will you clean my room?"

"Wh—wait… what?"

"Uh… What's you r name? That's totally what I said."

"Right."

"OK. First it's a job, but it's very fun. Second I do [inot[/i look weird, trust me there are stranger looking shinigami. Third, where I come from does not matter and no, you idiot, I will not clean your room. My name is Tsuki."

"Aww… damn." Luneth's head fell.

"You look pretty weird to me, but whatever I guess." Keisa said.

"I'm not as weird as that one kid in the orange jumpsuit I saw on the way here."

"Who… Naruto? Yeah he's pretty weird, but at least he gets to be the seme." Luneth grumbled.

"What?!"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Luneth is stupid." Keisa said punching Luneth in the shoulder.

"OK… right. So can you give me back my Death Note now?"

"Yeah… no I think I'll keep it." Keisa replied looking down at it.

"Damn it."

"So whatcha doin' here?" Luneth asked.

"I was bored so I flew here for no reason at all."

"You [iflew[/i here?" Keisa asked skeptically.

"Yeah… is that a problem?"

"Not really. It's just a bit unusual." Luneth responded for the slightly awestruck Keisa.

"Why would that be unusual. It's an everyday occurrence."

"Flying… is an everyday occurrence… I think you're lying to me." Keisa replied.

"Don't you know, all shinigami can fly, at least those who have a Death Note."

"So you can only fly if you have one of these?" Keisa questioned holding up the Death Note. "But it would seem to me that I have yours and you seem to be flying just fine to me."

"You have my extra Death Note don't you know. I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah.. OK you just called yourself stupid." Luneth said.

"Shut up."

"So what can I actually [ido[/i with this thing anyway?" Keisa asked eyeing the Death Note almost wearily.

"Well if you would just let me have it you wouldn't have to know that."

"Still not going to happen. You are rather insufferable you know?"

"You act like I give a damn."

"Maybe you should considering if you're nice to me I might tend to be nicer to you." Keisa said.

"You know I hate you right now correct."

"I'm very sure you do. Not that I really care all that much. I'd really appreciate it if you would just tell me what to do with this thing."

"Well if you just open the fucking note and read the rules you would know."

"Well fine then… douche muffin." Keisa Grumbled.

"Sooo What are you again?' Luneth asked again. For like the third time.

"You are a moron aren't you?"

"You're mean. I don't like you!"

"You act as if I cared."

"Be nice to my bestest friend! You ho face!" Keisa said without actually looking up from what she was reading.

"You tell him Keisa!"

"For one what is a douche muffin, second why did you call me a ho face and by the way I'm a girl."

"Meh. Random strung together insults. You don't look like a girl, you just look like a rather ambiguous thing." Keisa said waving a hand in Tsuki's general direction.

"How is muffin an insult?"

"She has serious psychological trouble with muffins you know." Luneth said.

"Really now I need to find some muffins."

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Keisa ground out glaring at Tsuki for all she was worth.

"Ok can we you know leave this forest place we're in for whatever reason?"

"I guess so if we must."


	2. A 'Geof? LOLWOT?

**I think this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one, but I uploaded it and that is what matters right? **

**Yeah… I didn't think anybody cared.**

**For the moment this is all that we have written and I didn't feel like fixing all the messed up HTML so I didn't it's still faulty. I've become used to DA and well… things are rather different there. **

**So here's chapter two. **

**BTW the chapter titles are random inside jokes and things among our group of writers. So don't expect them to make any sense.**

"Now where are we?" Tsuki asked.

"In the Hokage's office." Luneth replied smiling happily.

"Who or what is a 'Hokage'?"

"The leader of our village." Keisa responded still a bit miffed by the insufferable way Tsuki tended to act.

"And why are we here again?"

"So I can get her to tell me what the hell's going on."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would know." Tsuki responded rolling her eyes.

"Eh, she's old she's probably seen something like you before."

"Who are you callin' old you brat!?" Tsunade shrieked angrily while hitting Keisa on the head.

"OW! Fuck!"

"I'm offended by this display of violence."

"What the hell!? Well, I'm offended by your FACE!"

"You do know that woman… Tsunade, most likely thinks you're crazy right?"

"Why would she think [ithat[/i?

"She can't see or hear me is why."

"And you couldn't have mentioned this BEFOREHAND?!"

"You never asked."

"You are the most insufferable… thing… I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon."

"Luneth… who is she talking to?" Tsunade asked as she was in fact most confused by the situation.

"The thing right there Lady Tsunade" Luneth replied giving one of his best smiles.

"Right."

"I hate your guts you know that?!" Keisa yelled still annoyed by this whole thing.

"Are you talking to me?" Tsuki asked.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU FREAK!"

"Thank you, but you know if someone touches the Death Note they can see and hear me."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EITHER!"

"Because that's why your friend can see me."

"AUGH!!"

"Keisa you should calm down." Luneth interjected still smiling just as happily as before.

"FUCK YOU MR. ICE-CREAM MAN!"

"What did you call me?" Luneth asked the smile gone and replace with a look of abject confusion.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Wow. I'm stuck with crazy people. With weapons. I feel very safe now." Tsuki muttered sarcastically. Unable to stay out of the conversation for more then about a minute.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!"

"I think I need to call a medical ninja to come get you. Screaming into thin air can't be good for your health I'm sure." Tsunade said, still a bit shocked by the peculiar statements and the awkwardacious yelling.

"Well today has been an event filled day hasn't it." Tsuki asked to no one in particular. Chuckling lightly to herself.

"No, that's okay Lady Tsunade. Keisa's really alright. She's just tired. Isn't that right Keisa?" Luneth smiled a smile that obviously meant for Keisa to play along.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately. It's left me to run on caffeine and adrenaline. I'd really just like to go home." Keisa stated walking slowly towards the door.

"See? She's absolutely fine. She just needs to take a nap." Luneth reinforced Keisa's earlier statements and followed her.

"And you I'll deal with at home." She said to Tsuki in an undertone, low enough so Tsunade wouldn't hear and change her mind about the Medic's coming for her.

"Good bye Lady Tsunade!" Luneth said happily waving at the confused woman.

Tsuki watched both of them leave then turned solid in order to whack Tsunade in that back of the head, snickering as she followed Keisa home in order to attempt once more to retrieve her Death Note.

"What in the world was that?" Tsunade asked herself, rubbing the back of her head lightly. This day just got more and more confusing.

The trio left the Hokage's office and began to walk down the roads of Konaha, stopping rather suddenly at a place that was obviously not Keisa's home.

"So what are we doing here again?" Tsuki asked as the group stopped at Ichiraku's even though they said they were going home [iBrandy[/i.

"Christian, Gideon, and Master Sai are meeting us here." Keisa answered as if bored, but really still just a bit angry from the entire scene in Tsunade's office.

"Who are they, now?"

"My brother" Keisa pointed at herself, "And his boyfriend." She continued pointing at Luneth, "And our team's Sensei"

"His boyfriend?"

"You thought differently from the way he acts?"

"I thought you and him…"

"No! Me and Keisa love each other, but I [ilove[/i Gideon, silly." Luneth interjected as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Right…"

"Don't worry about it Luneth has different definitions about most things then most people."

"Okay… so where is this 'Sensei' of yours?"

"I haven't got a clue!" Luneth exclaimed happily.

"He's probably off drawing something." Keisa replied still rather bored.

"He'll show up eventually."

Tsuki, by this time was rather bored as well, and since Brandy has an inability to write emotions and movement, Cheeze is doing it for her. So she can deal. So, as formerly stated, Tsuki, by this time was rather bored as well, so had taken to looking around, and sitting at the bar in the ramen shop were our favorite jumpsuit wearing, and emo-to-the-point-of-submission ninja(s?), Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey it's that kid, Naruto, in the orange jumpsuit." Tsuki stated.

"Hi Naru-chan!" Luneth exclaimed with all the excitement of an old person in a store after they've just discovered there's a sale on cheap-knockoff-but-better-then-the-name-brand-prune-juice in aisle 3.

"Hey, Naruto." Keisa added indifferently.

"Keisa, Luneth how are you guys?" Naruto asked waving at Luneth with all of the excitement of and old person who has the knowledge that they just got the last bottle of the cheap-knockoff-but-better-then-the-name-brand-prune-juice in aisle 3 and is gloating about it as best as an old person does.

"Pretty good." Luneth replied still smiling happily and giving off all of the affection as a Tribble does, to everyone that isn't a Klingon that is.

"mmmm….mmm.m.m.m…m…" Naruto muttered some unintelligible reply through his mouthful of what The Authoress is sure was some disgusting flavor of Ramen.

"Please, Naruto, swallow before you speak." Keisa said not at all disgusted as she was used to such atrocious eating habits having lived in the same apartment as the bad mannered boy for over half of her life.

"Hey I want some ramen." Tsuki interjected, once again showing her inability to stay out of a conversation for more then about thirty seconds, and reached out to steal some of Naruto's ramen and eat it, spooking the poor jumpsuit clothed teen, seeing as his ramen just disappeared into thin air. "This is good."

"EIYA! SASU-CHAN!!" Naruto screeched at a pitch that boys over the age of 11 aren't meant to hit, and grabbing on to his antisocial boyfriend.

"Aww… such a cute couple." Keisa said mockingly, knowing that the mention of the boys' relationship would irk the emo one to know end.

"Wow an emo kid and a hyperactive, colorblind kid. That's… different."

"It's [ilove[/i." Luneth said falling back on the same description he had used earlier.

"Right… is that the Sai you were talking about?" Tsuki implored, pointing at Sai, who was walking next to a rather forlorn looking Gideon. Of course Gideon hardly ever looked to be in high spirits, so that really wasn't anything new.

"Yeah I guess he decided to show up after all, and he brought Gideon with him as well." Keisa discerned smiling maliciously.

"Hey Gideon! And Sensei too!" Luneth called out. Then he began to jump up and down like a Chihuahua puppy on crack, cocaine, and caffeine.

"My dear Luneth." Sai smilied a malicious smile to match Keisa's almost identically, and grabbed the boy into a tight hug, receiving an equal one from the childlike juvenile.

At this point Gideon has reached a point of inner rage that only Sai could make him reach, then he gave Sai that look, at first glace you would have thought that it was just the Uchiha Glareä stolen from hanging out with Sasuke all that time, but at closer inspection one would see that it in fact was actually [ithe look[/i, trademarked by a certain boyfriend of the current authoress' wife, that proclaimed I'm-going-to-rip-off-your-flesh-and-sell-it-on-the-black-market-then-drag-your-body-through-salt-and-lemon-juice-and-laugh-as-I-watch-your-pathetic-soul-burn-in-the-fiery-pits-of-hell but since the authoress never wants to type that out again, it shall here by referred to as a 'Geof' always with one f and never two. Anyway Gideon directed this 'Geof' at Sai and made the older boy shiver a bit, but in the end brush it off and continue hugging Luneth.


End file.
